Puzzle, Chocolate, and Games
by qunnyv19
Summary: Mereka berdebat dengan alasan yang tidak jelas; bertengkar untuk hal yang tidak perlu; berargumen tanpa menyelesaikan masalah. /"Padahal kau 'kan peringkat satu, Near." "Yeah, peringkat satu; yang terobsesi menjadi penerus L—" "Kau juga, Mello—" Matt memutar kedua bola matanya malas, lalu menyeringai saat membelakangi mereka berdua. "Kena kalian."/ RnR? ;)


**PUZZLE, CHOCOLATE, AND GAMES**

Mereka berdebat dengan alasan yang tidak jelas; bertengkar untuk hal yang tidak perlu; berargumen tanpa menyelesaikan masalah. /"Padahal kau 'kan peringkat satu, Near." "Yeah, peringkat satu; yang terobsesi menjadi penerus L—" "Kau juga, Mello—" Matt memutar kedua bola matanya malas, lalu menyeringai saat membelakangi mereka berdua. "Kena kalian."/

**.xOx.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**D**eath **N**ote by **T**sugumi **O**hba & **T**akeshi **O**bata  
**P**uzzle, **C**hocolate, **a**nd **G**ames by _qunnyv19  
**created: 17.06.2013**_  
_**published: 17.06.2013**_

I gain no financial advantages by writing this.

**N**ear, **M**ello, & **M**att

**R**ated: **K**+  
**G**enre: **F**riendship

**WARNING: Typo(s) and another mistake that I made in this fic. 21!L, 11!Mello, 10!Matt, 9!Near.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.xOx.**

"_I wanna eliminate my competition. I will be the best. I don't care what it takes, I'll beat Near by any means necessary…" – Mello_

_#_

Jarum-jarum di jam dinding tersebut terus bergerak— tak memerdulikan ketiga bocah yang kini sedang saling tatap tajam. Oh, tidak. Hanya anak berambut pirang itu yang menatap tajam kedua bocah yang lainnya. Sementara dua orang lainnya sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

"Jadi—" terdengar bunyi 'krak' dari mulut si bocah pirang sebelum dia melanjutkan, "—tolong jelaskan mengapa kita harus berkumpul di sini." Sepasang mata Mello—ya, dialah bocah pirang pemakan cokelat itu—berputar malas, melihat kamar yang sekarang dia tempati adalah kamar berantakan yang penuh dengan kaset _video games_ di mana-mana.

Bunyi krak lagi—cokelat yang digigit oleh si bocah pirang.

"Mello, aku 'kan sudah bilang kalau kita disuruh mengerjakan tugas yang akan dikumpulkan besok," sahut bocah yang sibuk bermain _game_ di PSPnya.

Bocah berambut putih—ya, benar, putih—sekaligus merangkap bocah paling muda, tidak memalingkan pandangan dari _puzzle_ yang sudah dia susun berkali-kali tersebut.

"Tapi kenapa _harus_ kita bertiga? Kenapa tidak sendiri-sendiri saja—" bunyi 'krak' lagi, "—atau berdua saja," lanjut Mello melirik dengan sengit kepada si bocah berambut putih.

Tak ada yang menyahut.

"Hoi!"

Near—si bocah berambut putih— membalikkan _puzzle_ yang sudah dia selesaikan lagi sehingga _puzzle_ tersebut berantakan. Dengan giat, dia kembali menyusun _puzzle_nya tersebut. Dia tidak peduli kepada Mello yang sedaritadi mengoceh terus menerus. Sementara Matt—si pemilik kamar sekaligus penengah di antara mereka berdua, hanya fokus kepada _game_ yang dia mainkan. Sekali-kali dia melirik ke arah Near dan Mello.

"Baiklah!" seru Mello kesal. Bunyi 'krak' menyusul—kali ini dengan suara yang lebih kencang. Sepasang matanya melirik sebal ke arah Matt dan Near. "Katanya mengerakan tugas, huh? Mengerjakan tugas dengan fokus kepada _puzzle_ dan _games_? Bagus."

"Oke." Kini Near bersuara. Disingkirkannya _puzzle_ yang sudah mau selesai itu, lalu dia menatap ke arah Mello dengan tatapan datar, "kalau kalian berdua tidak mau mengerjakan tugas itu, lebih baik aku yang kerjakan."

"Tidak usah sombong, Near. Aku tahu kau peringkat satu, tapi aku juga bisa mengerjakan tugas itu, hanya saja kata Matt ini harus diselesaikan bertiga—"

"Bukan begitu maksudku, Mello."

"Aku tahu _maksudmu_, Near. Mengatakan kepada seluruh penghuni _Wammy's house_ bahwa kau yang terpintar di antara yang lainnya. Peringkat satu terus menerus; terobsesi menjadi penerus L—"

"—bukannya kau yang terobsesi menjadi penerus L?"

"Kau juga, Near."

"Cukup."

Matt berhenti bermain dan melempar PSPnya ke sembarang arah. Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu menghela napas. "Kapan kalian akan selesai bertengkar?"

"Kapan-kapan."

"Oh, _well_. Lebih baik segera kita kerjakan tugasnya—tunggu, di mana aku taruh kertas soal yang diberikan saat pelajaran matematika tadi? Ah! Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mencari—" Matt bangkit dari duduknya dan segera mulai membongkar-bongkar lemarinya.

Mello masih menatap sengit Near seraya diiringi kunyahan cokelat di mulutnya, sementara Near acuh tak acuh—kini kembali menyelesaikan _puzzle_ yang tadi hampir selesai itu.

"Eh, tunggu—" Matt menoleh sebentar ke arah Mello dan Near, lalu kembali mengobrak-abrik lacinya, sehingga kamarnya semakin berantakan. "Memangnya kalian tidak tahu kalau ini tugas kelompok?"

"Tidak tahu," jawab Mello.

"Seharusnya kalian 'kan mendengarkan. Kalian itu peringkat satu dan dua—"

"Aku tidak mendengar ada perintah bahwa tugas matematika ini tugas kelompok, Matt."

"Padahal kau 'kan peringkat satu, Near."

"Yeah, peringkat satu; yang terobsesi menjadi penerus L—"

"Kau juga, Mello—"

Matt memutar kedua bola matanya malas, lalu menyeringai saat membelakangi mereka berdua. "Kena kalian," bisiknya dengan seringai licik.

"Tidak ada kertas soalnya. Hilang," keluh Matt setelah setengah jam membongkar-bongkar laci dan lemarinya. Mello sudah menghabiskan sekitar tiga batang cokelat di kamar itu, dan Near sudah sepuluh kali menyusun ulang _puzzle_ putih tanpa warna atau gambar itu.

"Ya sudah, pakai kertas punyaku saja." Mello baru saja beranjak melangkahkan kaki untuk menuju pintu kamar Matt, tetapi Near lebih cepat dan menahan tangan Mello. "Tidak usah, aku saja."

Bunyi _krieet_ pelan sebelum akhirnya Near menghilang dari pandangan mereka berdua.

"Sebenarnya Matt, aku tidak setuju dengan caramu yang menyebalkan. Lagipula, tidak ada yang bisa mendamaikan aku dengan Near—"

"Tujuan utamaku untuk mengumpulkan kalian berdua di sini 'kan memang untuk mendamaikan kalian berdua. Lagipula kau itu keras kepala sekali, ya? Aku heran bagaimana aku bisa berteman denganmu."

"Tujuan awal _kita_ adalah untuk membuat Near tidak terus-terusan berkutat dengan _puzzle_ atau rubik atau mainan apalah yang dia punya. Bukan untuk _mendamaikan aku dan dia_."

"_Really_? Sejak kapan aturan itu terjadi?"

"Sejak pertama kali kau berusaha mengajak ngobrol dia."

"Bukankah kau yang pertama kali berusaha mengajaknya mengobrol?"

"Jangan bercanda." Mello sudah kesal setengah mati, lalu segera membuang kertas cokelatnya sembarangan, dan mengambil cokelat baru lagi dari saku celananya. Matt mendengus.

"Tapi kau mau 'kan, untuk berdamai dengan dia?"

"Tidak. Ini permintaan L supaya aku berdamai dengan dia. Kalau bukan permintaan L, aku tidak akan mau."

"Kalau kau tidak mau, berarti kau tidak menghormati L."

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang kalau misalnya ini bukan perintah dari L, aku tidak akan mau. Sekarang aku mau, 'kan? Jangan pura-pura bodoh begitu, Matt. Kau itu peringkat tiga. Lagipula, darimana L tahu kalau misalnya aku dan Near itu rival sejati—"

"Wajah kalian yang mengatakan."

"Wajahku adalah wajah orang baik."

"Berarti kau mau mengatakan bahwa wajah Near adalah wajah orang jahat?"

"Tidak juga. Dia terlalu polos."

"Terlalu polos karena dia lebih muda dua tahun darimu?"

"Kau lebih muda satu tahun dariku, Matt."

"Berarti kau _tua_, Mello."

"Aku tidak tua—"

_Krieet_.

Hening.

"Aku rasa tidak ada tugas matematika hari ini, Matt."

"Begitukah?"

"Yah, dia memang berbohong. Kalau begitu aku akan segera pergi."

"Kau mau pergi setelah aku mendengar percakapan kalian berdua?"

"Apa?!"

Mello memuncratkan cokelat yang berada di mulutnya. Matt hanya bisa menganga, membayangkan betapa _joroknya_ kamar ini sekarang. Kenapa dia baru sadar kalau kamar ini berantakan dan jorok?

"Aku tidak pernah merasa bermusuhan dengan Mello, Matt. Buat apa kau mau mendamaikan dua orang yang tidak bermusuhan?"

"Tapi Mello _menganggap_ kau sebagai musuhnya."

"Berarti yang harus didamaikan adalah Mello dan dirinya sendiri, Matt."

"Ugh—"

Mello mencibir, lalu dengan ogah-ogahan mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke hadapan Near. Near menatap tangan itu sebentar—

—sebelum dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya juga untuk menjabat tangan yang lebih besar darinya itu.

"Damai."

"Damai."

"Lucu."

"Berisik, Matt."

_Tok tok tok._

Wajah Matt pucat seketika, lalu menoleh ke arah Mello dan Near secara bergantian. "Kamarku berantakan sekali! Bagaimana kalau yang masuk adalah Ro—"

_Krieet_. Wajah tak asing bagi mereka kini menyambut mereka bertiga dengan senyuman hangat.

"—ger."

Tapi sepertinya Roger—pria baya yang masuk tadi—tidak memerdulikan kamar Matt yang berantakan. Kini kedua tangannya memegang laptop dengan tulisan inisial L yang diukir sedemikian rupa yang hampir memenuhi layar tersebut.

"L!" seru mereka bertiga dengan girang. Roger tersenyum lebih lebar.

"L ingin berbicara kepada kalian bertiga. Dan Matt, rapikan kamarmu setelah acara berbicara dengan L ini."

Matt merasakan sebutir keringat di pelipisnya dan mengangguk malas-malasan. Roger lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar tersebut—tak lupa menutupnya.

"Halo L!"

* * *

L menatap empat buah layar yang menampilkan dari empat sudut kamar Matt. Ketiga bocah itu tak menyadari bahwa L mengawasi mereka bertiga daritadi melewati kamera-kamera tersebut.

Kini L menatap layar laptop yang di hadapannya sambil menyuapkan satu suap _cake_ ke mulutnya. Manis.

"Halo L!"

Terdengar suara ceria dari mereka bertiga. L tersenyum simpul.

"Aku senang melihat kalian berdamai seperti tadi. Lucu."

Satu suap _cake_ lagi mengiringi kalimat tadi. Sementara lawan bicaranya—Near, Mello, dan Matt, hanya bisa menganga tak percaya.

"Kau tahu darimana?!" seru Mello dengan suara yang amat kencang. Kini hampir separuh batang cokelat bersarang di mulutnya.

"Tentu saja dia tahu, dia 'kan detektif terhebat di seluruh dunia."

"Tapi—"

"Aku rasa wajar kalau kalian bersaing. Tapi aku tidak mau kalau _adik-adikku_ ini menjadi bertengkar karena hal sepele—" L memainkan kubus-kubus gula di jemari kirinya, dengan tangan kanan yang memegang garpu untuk menyuapkan _cake_ manis lagi.

"Kalian dididik untuk menjadi orang-orang yang cerdas, bukan hanya sebagai penerusku saja. Lagipula, kalian semua sudah hebat—"

Gula-gula tersebut kini sudah bersarang di cangkir teh mungil. Diaduknya teh tersebut menggunakan jari telunjuk kirinya, lalu mulai berbicara lagi. "—aku ingin kalian semua mengerti, bahwa _Wammy's house_ tidak hanya meminta kalian untuk menjadi penerusku saja."

"L—" Near kini angkat bicara. Sepasang bola mata L yang besar menatap penuh seksama pada bocah peringkat satu tersebut. "—apakah ada kamera di kamar ini?"

"Hmm, bagaimana menurutmu?"

L memutuskan koneksi antara mereka berdua, kemudian melanjutkan untuk meminum tehnya dan menghabiskan _cake_nya.

_#_

"_If you are wrong, a simple 'sorry' will do." – Near _

**.xOx.**

**A/N: 1****st**** fic in this fandom. Maaf kalau kelewat OOC =3= soalnya baru selesai baca komiknya kemarin /okesayaketinggalanjaman/ Err.. emang agak gaje, soalnya langsung kepikiran aja di benak saya untuk membuat friendship di antara mereka bertiga. Maaf kalau agak pasaran.**

**I-itu, maaf juga judul ga sesuai sama isinya ;A; abis nggatau mau kasih judul apa.**

**Umur mereka berempat saya ambil dari tahun lahir mereka di manganya 8D jadi, itu bukan ngarang yaaa._.**

**Review? :D**


End file.
